


False Alarm

by LightwoodsBae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: Unexpected news leave the boys in a state of shock and pain. Specifically Jeonghan.I suck at summaries please forgive me!!





	False Alarm

It's been 3 weeks, 5 days and 16 hours since it happened.

Although everyday felt and went the same way, he couldn't stop counting the days since all hell broke loose. Mornings and nights passed, all blurred into nothingness by the second week and he couldn't stop that overwhelming feeling of numbness that took over him. He knows he should get up, he knows he should take the responsibility of the oldest one, be there for them. The truth is, he couldn't get out of his own head and try to take that first step out of the door of his bedroom.

The door knocked at the same time it always did every single day or so he thought. Time became confusing after a while.

"Jeonghan hyung", said Seokmin who came with the food tray just like he did every morning. "I brought you breakfast, I hope you like it this time. I made it all by myself and didn't let Wonwoo touch it like the last one."

Nothing. No reaction. No witty comeback. No sarcastic remark. Nothing.

Seokmin put the tray on the table right next to the one from last night that should've been dinner but it remained untouched. He knelt on the floor and took Jeonghan's hands which were cold as usual. 

He noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his skin that was almost grey by how pale and lifeless it looked, his cheekbones that used to contour his face so beautifully but now they're just a reminder of how malnourished he is.

"Hyung, I'm worried. To be honest, we all are. Please, just say something."

Jeonghan looked at him with a blank expression, one that Seokmin never received from him before. He blinked and the tears just filled his eyes in a moment, Seokmin caught those tears before they fell as he always did. Jeonghan leaned into his touch as if he was starved for that physical contact. And he was, he really was. 

"Talk to me, please. I'm terrified of what's going on inside your head. If you don't want to share it, that's fine but just let me in. I can't let you go through this on your own", he whispered like he would spook him if he spoke any louder, rubbing both of Jeonghan's cheeks softly. 

Jeonghan moved away from the touch suddenly and in robotic movements, he laid back on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Seokmin watched him in silence and then he stood up, he let out a sigh. It wasn't a sigh of disappointment or giving up, he would never feel that way towards Jeonghan. 

"Alright, I will let you rest but just at least drink a sip or two from your banana milk. I know how much you love it", Seokmin said in a semi cheerful voice that was in complete contrast to the current situation. He took the few steps to the door leaving Jeonghan alone. 

"How- how's Jihoon?" 

Jeonghan's voice stopped Seokmin at the doorstep. It was scratchy from the lack of use for weeks. He didn't know how much he missed his voice and been dying to hear it until now. 

Seokmin retracted and sat beside Jeonghan on the bed. "He's holding up well, I guess . I don't see him quite often, he's always locking himself up in the studio", Seokmin paused "You know how much he loved- I mean- ah- you know how much he loves Cheol hyung". Seokmin start fumbling with the hem of his t-shirt as he reprimanded himself for his choice of words. 

"Do you think he's gone?" 

The question was like a slap to Seokmin's face. The way Jeonghan asked it so calmly broke his heart even more. Did he believe that he was gone? Perhaps. Did he have the guts to voice this aloud? Absolutely not. So he did what he was best at, he deflected. 

"What? Pfft, no!! He's probably just stuck somewhere with no signal or something. You know? Like the movie we watched together? He's going to come back all dramatic and shit. I'm hoping he yells at you for not showering for weeks now", he blabbed helplessly. 

He looked at Jeonghan, hoping his words would get some kind of reaction out of him but he only continued to stare at the ceiling as he silently cried. 

Seokmin moved close to him and clasped his hands tightly. "He loves us, he loves you. He loves all of us too much to let any of us go like this", he said with determination in his voice. "He's going to come back and when he does, we will all look back at these days and laugh at how stupid we were". 

                               ~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you can't reach them?", Jeonghan yelled and it wasn't like him to yell at anyone. 

"I know how this sounds but I truly can't get through to them. We've tried everything, we're even sending out some people to search for them", the manager explained. 

"You told us it was a simple solo photoshoot in Japan for a few days and then he'll come home, what the hell happened?", Jeonghan said in an unusual low voice. 

"I don't know. I'm truly sorry, I will keep you guys updated. In the meantime, your schedule has been postponed until further notice" and with that, the manager left Jeonghan with thoughts that could destroy one's mind. 

                               ~~~~~~~~~~

"Hannie? I know you're not asleep. It's alright if you don't want to talk, I understand. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but I also can't do this anymore. Please, Hannie I'm losing them one by one and I can't- I'm losing them one by one and I'm losing myself too. Channie hasn't been sleeping and when he does, he wakes up in the middle of the night and runs to the studio and dance until he can't breathe anymore. Minghao is having nightmares every night and I just- you know I can't take care of them on my own. Hell, I need someone to take care of me. Please, Hannie I can't lose you too".

Every word that Joshua uttered pierced through Jeonghan's already shattered heart. He wanted nothing more than to take his best friend in his arms and assure him that everything will be fine like he always did before. This was different, Jeonghan didn't even know if things could ever be fine after this. How could he convince him with something he didn't even believe? 

The mattress dipped as Joshua took his place besides Jeonghan, he took one of his arms and wrapped it around himself like Jeonghan used to do all the time. "It's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine.", he whispered to himself and Jeonghan. 

                               ~~~~~~~~~~

Jeonghan opened his eyes, slowly taking in his surroundings. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep with Joshua in his arms but the loud voices that came from outside were what alarmed him. He cautiously took out his arm from under Joshua, careful not to wake him up. 

The door suddenly burst open to reveal Seokmin's with his megawatt smile that suddenly felt too bright in the dark room. 

"You're gonna need to see this, hyung", he said breathlessly. 

Jeonghan frowned but something made his heart beat quicken, he wasn't sure what it was but his feet moved of its own and he followed Seokmin out of the bedroom. 

The scene that greeted was something that he dreamed of for weeks now. There he was. Seungcheol was sitting in the living room on the extra bed with the rest of the members surrounding him. Nobody noticed that he was there until Seungcheol's eyes met his across the room. 

"Jeonghannie?", Seungcheol said, walking over to Jeonghan in fast strides. Jeonghan didn't respond, all he could bring himself to do was throw himself in the older's arms and let out a loud sob of relief. 

                               ~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought you were dead", Jeonghan said, voice slightly muffled by Seungcheol's hoodie. "I couldn't say that out loud but the thought was there, constantly choking me". 

Seungcheol didn't know what to say, he only held the younger tightly to his chest. "Those three weeks were exactly what my worst nightmares are made of. Losing you wouldn't only destroy me, it would destroy all of us. We are nothing without you."

"Dont say that, Hannie. You're not nothing, none of you are. I know how hard that must've been for all of you but you need to promise me that you will be there for them if something bad really happens.", Seungcheol responded. 

Although the thought of leaving them, leaving Jeonghan crushed his heart, he needed to make sure they won't be harmed if anything happened to him.

"Are you saying that you want me to move on if something ever happened to you? You think so lowly of yourself, Choi Seungcheol. We'd be lost without you. You're not just our leader, you're our rock.", Jeonghan said looking at the older in awe like he couldn't believe he was right there next to him again.

Seungcheol remained silent. He knew this would lead them nowhere.

"C'mon, let's sleep, it's way too late for such conversation. Do you need anything?"

"Just hold me."


End file.
